


Moving Day.

by lizibabes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the h/c bingo may mini challenge, the prompt moving in a fandom with less than 400 fics on AO3. Nathan ends up helping Duke move and it leads to a conversation neither man ever thought they would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Set pre-series so no episode spoilers.  
> First fic in this fandom so feedback would be great!

He just needed to move some stuff from his apartment, Dad's place, the old family home, to his new apartment. He was free at last or he would be if his goddamn truck would start. He's eighteen, he's graduated high school, he's moving out, he's getting away from his father, well he will be if he can get his stuff from the old man's boat to his shitty little apartment. It was all he could afford in Haven, even with the 'jobs' he'd been working around school, but now his truck has died on him and he's under the hood trying to figure out why the fuck it’s done this to him. It's nothing fancy, but it normally runs just fine. He told his Dad he'd be gone by the time he got back, it would be nothing but embarrassing to still be here when his Dad came back from doing whatever the fuck it was he was being so secretive about. Duke doesn't care, he wants out of his father's home and then out of this town as soon as he has the money to go. He's his own man now. He doesn't have to answer to anybody.

　

He doesn't have to answer to anyone anymore, well some people think different than him, like the cops and people who just think they are cops, but are destined to be one. Like Nathan, son of police chief Wuornos, who's low whistle Duke recognizes the second he hears it. He bangs his head, startled, because he'd thought he was alone until that whistle. He hadn't heard footsteps, but then Nate's sneaky, which just proves to Duke that he'll be a good cop one day. He's not sure if he means that as an insult or not. His opinion changes from day to day, just like they do. Some days they are friends, others enemies and it has always been that way, will probably stay that way till Duke gets out of this town.

　

"Moving?" Nathan asks once Duke has stopped cussing and rubbing the back of his head, turning to face him. Duke knows Nathan isn't being an asshole by not asking if Duke is okay. Back when the troubles had plagued their once sleepy town, Nathan had lost the ability to feel anything. He couldn't feel pain and it's affected him. He thinks it would affect anybody, let alone a kid. It's like Nathan went so long without feeling pain that he can't even relate to it anymore.

　

"You already know the answer to that." In small towns, even small towns like Haven, things didn't say secret for long, not stuff like someone moving. It had been gossip since he bought the lease for his apartment. Duke Crocker was moving out to live alone and not going to college and everyone knew it.

　

"It's polite to ask, I don't put my faith in gossip. People say a lot of things that aren't true," Nathan shrugs, hands in his pockets and he looks so laid back, like this is normal. Nathan never comes down to his Dad's boat, which means he's here to see Duke for some reason or his Dad asked him to check out that Duke wasn't breaking any laws. The chief has it in for him, has never liked the idea of Duke or any Crocker for that matter around his boy.

　

"Checking up on me?" Duke asks, because he doesn't believe in beating around the bush.

　

"Checking to see if it was true, wondering if you needed any help moving," Nathan shrugs again, big broad shoulders, kind of lanky. He doesn't look much like his father. He looks calm and casual, kind of a blank slate, which makes him hard to read, but that doesn't mean he's lying. Nathan is always hard to read.

　

"Your Daddy wouldn't like that, Nathan," Duke points out.

　

"Maybe that's why I'm here," Nathan shrugs. 

　

"I'm not going to be your rebellion." He doesn't need more hassle from the cops, not if he wants to earn enough money to get out of this town. If the chief thinks he's dragging Nathan into anything bad or illegal, he'll watch them both like a hawk. There are plenty of things he wants to drag Nathan into, bed for example, but trouble isn't one of them. Nathan is destined to be the good guy, the hero to Duke's villain. Some things are just predestined and Duke often feels like his lot in life was decided before birth, before he had a choice.

　

"Being here has nothing to do with my father, Duke. I'm my own man, same as you. I do what I want and right now I want to help a friend, so do you need my help or not? I'm not going to beg," Nathan says a little stiffly and Duke thinks maybe he's hit a nerve, without even meaning to this time. He's meant to plenty of times before, but not this time.

　

"Truck's dead, I want to get my stuff moved today. You help me get the truck going and I'll owe you a beer or something." He has a six pack in one of his boxes, waiting to go in the fridge once he has it hooked up, beer that neither of them can actually buy or drink legally, but Nathan doesn't bat an eyelash at the offer.

　

"My truck’s not far, I'll go get it. Move your stuff with mine and tow the truck," Nathan says and the guy isn't anything if not organized. He goes to get the truck and is back before Nathan has even unloaded everything from his truck. Nathan's truck is bigger and fits all of Duke's boxes and he has the added bonus of watching Nathan picking up heavy boxes, seeing the muscles in his arm and back bunch. Nathan is pretty strong, it's not a new realization, but it's the first time he's gotten to really appreciate it in a long while and it has him thinking a whole bunch of dirty things, involving things like could Nathan pick him up or better yet, hold him down.

　

He gives Nathan his address and they don't have far to go, but it's far enough because it means he is out of his father’s place and in his own. He doesn't care if it's small and a little shabby, he doesn't need much, as long as it's his, all his, he's done sharing things with other people. It doesn't take long to get the boxes out of the truck, but it feels like it takes forever to carry them up three flights of stairs to get to his apartment. By the time he's setting down the last box, he is sweating, peeling off his shirt and considering jumping in the shower. Moving is hard and thirsty work. 

　

Nathan has proven he's good for way more than hauling boxes though. He'd found the beer, plugged in the fridge and got the beer in there right at the start of bringing his stuff up. Duke takes the cold can Nathan hands him, pleased when he sees Nathan's gaze linger on his chest. He's been working out and it's nice to see the appreciation in Nathan's gaze. Duke knows when he's being checked out and Nathan Wuornos is checking him out; about time. Duke's been trying to catch his attention forever, but whenever he's thought he had it, it’s never been the right time to act on it. But they are all alone now and Duke is done being patient. He's not good at waiting for the things he wants in life.

　

"Stay a while, if you don't have to get home," Duke offers.

　

"You just want help unpacking," Nathan accuses and then he takes a swallow of his beer and Duke gets distracted watching his throat.

　

"Man, I'm not planning on unpacking anything I don't need tonight, Just gonna drink some beers," Duke shrugs. If he has his way, the only thing he'll need is his lube and condoms tonight. There is a mattress on his bedroom floor if Nathan wants a bed.

　

"I drove, I can't drive if I have a few beers," Nathan points out.

　

"So crash here or walk home. We can have our own little house warming party, I think I swiped a bottle of my dad's scotch, it's in here somewhere," Duke points at the bows with his own beer.

　

"You trying to get me drunk, Duke?" Nathan asks and he's clearly joking, but it makes Duke think. He's not going to make a move on Nathan while they are both drunk. He's not letting Nathan blame the booze if anything does happen.

　

"Nah, not that kind of party. I don't want to be cleaning up puke my first day in a new place. I was thinking more just relax, few drinks, order some pizza or something," Duke shrugs.

　

"Sounds good to me. I'm in no rush to get home," Nathan shrugs, like it's not a big deal, but he can tell something is off. He knows all about father-son problems and he might not have the same ones with his as Nathan does, but he understands. Sometimes you just need a break from the real world, from responsibility and expectations. 

　

They end up sat on his floor drinking cold beer and eating pizza from the only place in town. He's going to need to shop because he has nothing to eat in this place, but he's been doing jobs like that for a long time. But that can all wait, he's feeling good, he's in his place, with a good friend, getting tipsy enough on cheap beer to get up the courage to make a move on a guy who's sometimes his best friend, sometimes his worst enemy. He wants the extra courage, but he's determined not to get drunk. He doesn't want to be that guy, the one who gets drunk and makes a pass. He wants Nathan to know he means it.

　

"Have I got something on my face?" Nathan asks suddenly and Duke frowns.

　

"No, why?" It seems like a pretty random thing to ask, he doesn't get it.

　

"You keep staring at my face," Nathan shrugs.

　

"No I wasn't," It's true, kind of, he'd been staring at Nathan's mouth, thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. 

　

"To moving out of my Dad's place," Duke says, changing the subject by holding up his beer can for a toast.

　

"To moving out," Nathan says, letting it drop and clinking his can against Duke’s before taking a drink. Duke nearly downs the whole can trying to steady his nerves. 

　

They keep eating, keep talking about who's going to be doing what now high school is over. He's finishing off his beer, listening to Nathan talk, watching his lips move when Nathan stops abruptly and Duke jerks his eyes up so he's meeting Nathan's.

　

"What?" He asks, like he wasn't doing anything.

　

"You were staring again, no bullshit this time. Why are you looking at me like that?" Nathan asks, tone dead serious and Duke knows if he tells some flimsy lie like he was just paying attention that Nathan will get pissed and leave. He doesn't want Nathan to leave.

　

"So I was staring, so what?" Duke says, deciding to go for false bravo, but it doesn't seem like the right choice. Nathan's body goes from relaxed to rigid in the blink of an eye, expression tight.

　

"I'm going to go. I'll walk home," Nathan says, eyes stormy as he starts to get up. Feeling panicked, not a feeling he's really used to, he grabs Nathan's arm.

　

"Don't be stupid, don't go." He's not very good at asking for things, not for himself. He's used to taking, making deals, but he knows it can't and won't work that way with Nathan. He'll only be able to take what he is given freely, which is cool, fine with him, but he just doesn't know how to ask Nathan to give it to him.

　

"I don't like being stared at, I'm not a freak. I got enough of that in school, Duke. I'm not going to hang around here and get some more of it," Nathan says, pulling his arm out of Duke's loose grip. Duke scrambles to his feet, getting in front of Nathan to block his path, because no way, no fucking way is he going to let Nathan leave thinking that.

　

"I wasn't staring you because I think you’re a freak. I've never thought that," Duke says firmly. The beers he's drank are enough to have his head a little buzzy, but he knows what he's saying. Maybe he should have said it sooner.

　

"That's a load of shit. I haven't forgotten how you could be in school, Duke. Maybe we're friends, maybe I forgive you, but I will never forget," Nathan hisses and Duke hasn't seen Nathan get mad like this in a long time.

　

"I was cruel and I was an asshole. I picked on you because you were different, but I never thought you were a freak, never," Duke snarls, because he may be many things; a crook, a gambler, a thief, he's not a nice guy a lot of the time, but he isn't that big of an asshole and he refuses to let Nathan think that's what Duke thought of him. It's not even about getting Nathan in bed anymore. He just can't stand the idea of Nathan going home thinking that Duke thinks he's some kind of freak or that he was one when the troubles were around.

　

"Then why are you staring at me, if not that, then what?" Nathan demands, sounding angry but looking confused.

　

He doesn't know how to put it into words, so he doesn't, he just gets right in Nathan's space and kisses him, an almost brutal meeting of lips, but he's too worked up for anything gentle and he wants Nathan to feel that he means it. Nathan jerks back, looking suspicious, but not like he's thinking of punching Duke in the mouth for the stunt he just pulled. So Duke goes for it again, moving in and claiming another kiss, fisting his hands in the sweaty shirt he'd been hoping Nathan would take off all night.

　

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks, breaking the kiss, but not reclaiming any distance, not pushing Duke away from him.

　

"Kissing you," Duke says, leaving the 'duh' unsaid, letting his tone imply it for him.

　

"I know that, I meant more why?" Nathan says softly and his lips are so close that Duke's having a really hard time thinking of an answer when all he wants to do is kiss Nathan again.

　

"Why do I do anything? Because I want to, Nathan, been wanting to for a long time and I'm not good at denying myself the things I want or the people." He's been with a few people, some girls, less guys, but he knows his interests lie in both. Sometimes he feels like he has always known that and other times it feels like he didn't know it till the first time he saw Nathan's eyes flashing in anger.

　

"So you just felt like kissing me all of a sudden?" Nathan asks.

　

"No, I've wanted to do that for a long time, this is just the first time I've got you alone. Before I moved, I couldn't just bring a guy home and it's not like I could even hang out at your place and Haven ain't always the most open minded place considering its history. So I waited," Duke says honestly and he thinks maybe somehow Nathan can tell he's not lying because his face softens a little.

　

"You been with a man before?" Nathan asks quietly, like someone might hear him ask, even though they are the only ones here, because Duke has moved out and they finally have the kind of privacy they need for this.

　

"Yeah, you?" He's not heard rumors about men, but that means nothing. He's kept his own sexuality a secret easy enough, he's sure Nathan could manage the same.

　

"Yeah. Um just once. My Dad almost caught us. I don't think he'd like it. He's never said anything about it, like you said, Haven's not all that open minded, the Reverend would have a fit," Nathan shrugs and Duke lets go of the handfuls of shirt he has hold of to rest his hands on Nathan's shoulders, keep them close.

　

"You top or bottom?" Duke asks, liking the way Nathan's face flushes a little. Nathan always was a little shy when it came to anything like this, was shy around girls he liked, makes sense that he'd blush talking about sex with a guy he maybe likes. He's assuming Nathan likes him from the way he kissed back a little and didn't hit him.

　

"I bottomed, the one time I was with a guy all the way and I've done other stuff. He was older, taught me some stuff," Nathan says and it looks like it takes all he has to keep looking at Duke while he talks.

　

"Did you like it?" He really hopes that Nathan liked it.

　

"Yeah, um, what have you done, topped or bottomed?" Nathan asks, almost tripping over the words, but he knows Nathan, knows it'll take more than a little shyness to stop him saying what he wants to say, asking whatever questions he has.

　

"I've done both, but I like topping better," Duke answers easily.

　

"Oh, okay," Nathan says softly, like he knew he wanted to ask the question but he doesn't know what to do with the information now he has it. 

　

"I'd love to fuck you," Duke says bluntly and watches Nathan's eyes go a little wide, but he's still not pushing away, running for the door to the apartment he's only just helped Duke move into.

　

"I, damn Duke, you don't pull any punches do you?" Nathan asks, which again, really isn't a no. He's trying to not get his hopes up, but Nathan hasn't said no.

　

　

"I want you. I've got you all to myself now that I've moved away from home and I don't see the point in lying to you or dressing it up. I want to fuck you, have for a while and now I have a place to take you. I'm asking you if I can fuck you," Duke says simply, because it is simple really, he's moved into his own place, no one can tell him what to do here and he wants the chance to be with Nathan before he's moving again. Everyone knows he has no plans to stay in Haven his whole life.

　

"Do you have anything, lube, condoms?" Nathan asks and Duke can't hold back a slow grin, that's not a no, that's so far from a fucking no it might as well be a yes. He gets to have Nathan. He almost can't believe it.

　

"Yeah, in one of the boxes marked for my bedroom. You gonna let me fuck you?" God he can already imagine how it'll feel, how Nathan will look naked and his dick is already getting hard.

"Get your stuff," Nathan says firmly and that's a yes, it's so fucking a yes and he backs off Nathan so he can find the right box, keeping an eye on Nathan out of the corner of his eye, but Nathan doesn't make a break for it in the time it takes Duke to look through the shit he's brought with him on his move, to find what they'll need. Once he has it he grabs Nathan's arm and leads the way to his tiny bedroom, but he doesn't need anything more than he has right now. He tosses the lube and condoms onto the bed so his hands are free and then he pulls Nathan close, strips his shirt off and he looks as good as Duke had thought he would.

　

He's thinking about whether he should strip off the rest of his clothes first or Nathan's when he gets distracted by Nathan crowding in close and claiming a kiss. It's the first time Nathan has started something like this between them and it sends a thrill down Duke's spine, because Nathan wants him, too. He gets lost in the feel of lips on lips, tongues and hands and naked chests pressed together and all he can do is enjoy it and then Nathan's hand slides lower, between their bodies and his big hand is over Duke's cock and he can't think anything but more; he wants more. He opens his own belt, he's long kicked off his shoes and he's not wearing underwear, so when they drop to the floor and he steps out of them, he's left in nothing but skin. 

　

Nathan stares and stares and Duke starts to fidget under his intense gaze.

　

"What?" He asks, feeling more vulnerable than he thought he would feel standing naked in front of Nathan. It had been easier to feel confident when Nathan was touching him, but it's not as easy now.

　

"You look even better than I thought you would," Nathan says, his hands dropping to his own belt as he kicks off his shoes and just like that, Duke is feeling like he's on solid ground again.

　

"You thought about what I'd look like naked?" Duke asks as Nathan unzips and all he gets is a nod in response and he suddenly doesn't care about words a moment later when Nathan pushes down his jeans and underwear, tossing his clothes away because he's thought about Nathan naked more than once and he's not at all disappointed.

　

He gets in Nathan's space again and kisses him, hard and fast, wet and warm, his hands roaming all over naked flesh, finding Nathan's ass and using his grip to pull Nathan closer till they’re cock to cock and it feels amazing. He wants to get Nathan under him, wants to get inside of him, so he manhandles Nathan over to the mattress on the floor that will be his bed for now, glad that Nathan doesn't complain about being bossed around a little. Nathan is normally so in control, maybe he likes having a chance to just let go.

　

Duke gets Nathan sprawled out on the bed beneath him, settles between Nathan's spread legs and picks up the lube. He slicks up his fingers and as in a hurry as he is he's not about to hurt Nathan. If he's only been with one guy one time this way Duke isn't going to rush prep, so he starts by rubbing one slick finger over Nathan's hole, listening to his breath hitch, teasing with that finger till Nathan cusses at him, demanding more and then he starts to work that finger inside. He's never thought of himself as a very patient man, but he manages to take it slow, one finger turning into two, two becoming three and Nathan is tight and warm around his fingers, begging for more softly and he can't resist that. He never dared to imagine Nathan begging for it.

　

"Are you sure?" he asks, grabbing a condom and opening the packet. He wants this, desperately, but he won't go through with it if Nathan isn't sure, against all the odds stacked in their favor. Nathan is his friend and he doesn't want to lose that for a fuck. He doesn't have a lot of real friends, he has business associates, people he works with, people he drinks with, but none of them have ever felt like real friends, not like Nathan who turned up when he knew Duke was moving, just to help him, without expecting a favor in return.

　

"I'm sure," Nathan nods, bites his lip a little and Duke leans into kiss him, needing to taste him again before moving back so that he can roll on the condom and add some more lube.

　

He presses in slowly. It takes all his self-control not to just thrust into that perfect heat, but he won't hurt Nathan and this is only his second time and he wants to make it memorable for all the right reasons. He takes it slow until Nathan is clawing at his back and ass, demanding more, harder, faster and Duke isn't about to argue with him, speeding up his thrusts, letting it get a little rough. Nathan's moans seem to be hardwired straight to his cock, every sound making him harder, pushing him closer to the edge and Nathan is a noisy fuck, more passionate and real than anyone Duke has ever been with.

　

"Duke," Nathan moans as Duke hits that perfect spot inside and his blunt nails might be scratching up Duke's back, but he doesn't care. He kind of wants to be left with marks after this, because he has a feeling it'll change everything. 

　

"Fuck, you feel so good," Duke moans, reaching between them so that he can fist Nathan's cock, groaning when Nathan shudders around him, getting impossibly tighter as he muffles a moan against Duke's neck, his teeth scraping at the skin as Duke tries to time his thrusts with his hand, trying to make this as good as he knows how. 

　

Nathan's hands are on him, pulling him closer and then his nails are digging in again as his whole body shudders, nothing but moans and broken little whimpers falling from his lips as he comes between them and Duke can't stop thrusting, doesn't think he could stop if the ceiling was falling down around them. His hips are pumping hard as Nathan shudders around him, his hands so tight on Duke and he knows he'll be marked up for sure and it makes a feeling of satisfaction wash through him, which is not something he normally associates with sex. He's used to fucking just for fun, for the release. He's had sex to get what he wants, but he's never felt like this before, never normally cared one way or another if he was left with marks, let alone been pleased by it, but he can't think about the reasons why now, all he can do is come.

　

He goes totally boneless on top of Nathan, skin slick and sticky, but he doesn't give a fuck. This was more than he ever imagined, better in every way. He waits a while before he pulls out, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock to stop the condom slipping off. He gets rid of the condom, there's a bin in the corner luckily and he grabs Nathan's shirt to clean them both up. Nathan will just have to wear something of his tomorrow because he doesn't have a washing machine in this place.

　

They don't talk for a long time, but they stay close, bodies warm, warmer in all the places they are touching. Eventually Duke gets up, but it's only to find a sheet to cover them both up with. When he covers them both up and curls up close to Nathan, he doesn't pull away and Duke's kind of pleased that he won't be spending his first night moved into his own place alone. He's glad he's moved out, but he thinks sometimes it might get kind of lonely. He thinks it would be kind of nice to have someone to come home to sometimes. He kisses Nathan again before the other man falls asleep, his face so relaxed, care free in a way he doesn't think he has ever seen Nathan.

　

For now everything is as it should be, his body still humming with pleasure, Nathan in bed beside him, not a friend, not an enemy, but a lover tonight. He knows there’s every chance that everything will change again in the morning and someday soon he'll be moving on from this town, but it doesn't matter. He believes in living in the moment and it's a pretty good moment to live in. He wouldn't be upset if he got stuck in this moment forever. It feels like one of those rare perfect moments and he's not sure that he'll have a whole lot of those with Nathan or with anyone, so he's going to enjoy it while it lasts.

　

The End.


End file.
